1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a recessed light fixture, and more particularly to a recessed light fixture having integrally formed mounting tracks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recessed fixtures may be installed in a ceiling or other structure such that a portion of the recessed fixture housing is hidden from a user's view. Many recessed fixtures have vertical adjustment mechanisms that allow for vertical adjustment of a lamp socket, lamp rail, or the like to enable an installed lamp to be placed at any one of a number of preselected locations. Vertical adjustment of the lamp may be desired for various reasons such as, for example, allowing multiple bulbs to be used with a recessed fixture, allowing a single bulb to be variably positioned, allowing multiple light
Some recessed fixtures have vertical adjustment mechanisms that include a lamp support bar that supports a lamp socket and has a screw on each end thereof. The screws of the lamp support bar may be adjusted about vertical apertures within the recessed fixture housing and a nut tightened to the screws to fix the lamp support bar at a given height. Some recessed fixtures have a lamp support bar that supports a lamp socket and has one or more protrusions on each end thereof. The one or more protrusions may be inserted in corresponding ladder rung apertures of a track that is attached to the recessed fixture housing.
Many existing lamp height adjustment mechanisms utilize additional pieces such as, for example, screws, nits, and/or ladder rung tracks that must be separately affixed to the housing. Many existing lamp height adjustment mechanisms may not remain securely attached to the recessed fixture housing throughout the life of the recessed fixture housing. Moreover, many existing lamp height adjustment mechanisms include apertures or protuberances that may prove difficult or costly to manufacture and may also be overcomplicated in operation.